dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardship
Hardship, '''also known as '''Mere Stop, was an unincorporated shantytown that sprang up around the airship also serving as the de facto capital of Hallowmere during Dragonhollow's Sixth Era. It was located on the Straits of Mere. Both names were plays-on-words; Hardship was a dual reference to the airship itself and the difficulty that awaited travelers beyond it, while Mere Stop a truncated version of the phrase "Hallowmere Stop" indicating the airship's destination and a reminder that it was but a mere stop in the greater struggle to survive, as there were no safe zones, shops, or free food to be found anywhere in town. The town's predecessor, referred to as Olde Mere Stop, was the original destination of the Sanctuary airship and its first passengers. That airship was destroyed and Eris chose the current location. The coordinates of Olde Mere Stop were lost to history. Ky was the the first permanent resident of Hardship. On 6E:2 he built a fortified building with protected farms so that he would have a renewable food source to survive the journey from the airship to his real home to the north, though over time it became his primary residence. Zen and Bagger maintained shops in Hardship that sold hard-to-acquire items. On 6E:5, Tox's cabin suddenly appeared on a gentle slope facing the airship. The Scylfings launched a major offensive in the area of Hardship on 6E:36, occupying the airship and slaughtering anyone they encountered. Nearly twenty men and women lost their lives, including Wojcik and Kimarastraz. On 6E:44, the Merry Men deployed Jrod as their vanguard in advance of their return to Dragonhollow. He constructed a base of operations in Hardship and began a campaign of murder and theft through deception and traps, racking up 25 kills on the first day. Zen completed his Steleton statue on 6E:78, which became a fixture of the town skyline against the greater backdrop of his towering mob farm and his enchantment treehouse. On 6E:89, Macca unveiled the Phoenix Spire, a tower of stone brick and wood. Hardship was the site of a terrorist bombing on 6E:95 that destroyed the airship dock and made it difficult for passengers to disembark without breaking limbs. Gabault was the leading suspect but no convincing case was made against him. The capital was destroyed on 6E:124 when a massive sinkhole swallowed it entirely. Some theorized the airship bombing had eroded the soft clay beneath Hardship and brought about the calamity. =Residents= ---- This is a partial list of some of the more notable residents who lived in Hardship. =Gallery= ---- File:2017-02-17_20.44.01.png|Before Hardship existed, with Eris visible File:2017-02-28_07.26.42.png|Early Hardship File:2017-02-22_02.51.23.png|Bagger faces Ky's home File:2017-02-21_08.23.56.png|Tox's cabin File:2017-02-22_02.51.41.png[Sprankles and his additions to Hardship File:2017-02-26_07.56.23.png|Bagger with his shop in the center background File:2017-03-27_03.48.53.png|At night File:2017-04-03_05.40.14.png|Hardship expands =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Tox came up with the name Mere Stop when Hallowmere was still intended to be a temporary map, but Zen later came up with the far better name Hardship. Category:Hallowmere Locations Category:Capitals Category:Spawns